Pokemon Evil Drabbles
by Miss Starfire
Summary: They are not evil, but it got your attention, didn't it? Anyway, these are just random drabbles or ministories that I extract from my other stories. Pairings vary. Please read, review and enjoy! NOT SLASH. AGM Triangle, AshMis or GarMis. ONGOING
1. Pallet Town Hill

**A/N: **Yes, I know! I should be working on OUTLAW and UNBREAKBLE. And, actually, I am working on them right now. Chapters 4 for each should he uploaded tonight or tomorrow night. Read and review them!

Anyway, this new 'story' is not really a story. It's just a compilation of small scenes or drabbles, that I've made for the stories I am working on. These scenes are part of the bigger stories, but could also be left on their own and make complete sense. If you like these, please read the FULL stories. Links are in my profile. Happy reading and reviewing!

**Pokémon Drabbles/Small Stories**

**Pallet Town Hill (From "Wanted")**

Gary went to his room hoping he could lose the researcher title and become just Gary Oak, the teenager, again. He took a cold shower and after changing clothes he left his home without letting anyone know about it, though he believed that if he had told someone he was going out, it would have not made a world of a difference anyway.

He walked and walked in the middle of the night, no one around and nothing around him. Even the Pokemon were fast asleep by now. The town was too small to have a night life and it was too late for anyone to be hanging around in the streets. He looked at his watch and realized it was around one in the morning. He was positive he was the only crazy citizen of Pallet Town walking around the lonely streets in the dark.

And he probably was, if he did not consider the crazy Cerulean City citizen walking around the lonely streets of Pallet Town in the dark.

He saw her walk to the forest and he could not help to wonder what was wrong with her. He had not seen her face, but he would have recognized the walk and the hair anywhere in the world. However, the owner of the walk and the hair would have been usually closely followed by a cap, a spiked brown-haired man, and a tiny yellow rodent, but not tonight.

He followed her, trying not to scare her and did not allow his presence to be known until she had stopped and sat on the top of Pallet's Town's famous **thinking** hill. This hill meant the world to him, and had replaced his home several times when he was a kid. Before his parents had passed away, he had confessed to this hill his sadness when his parents had grounded him. He had also shared moments of friendship when Ash and he hanged around here, as well as mourning when his parents had moved on without him.

Once she looked comfortable resting her back on the lonesome tree, he nonchalantly made his way to her. As soon as she saw someone emerging from the shadows she reached for her pokeball belt in case she needed to summon one of her Pokémon for aid. She strained her eyes to try and identify the stranger that had suddenly appeared out of the middle of nowhere and the corner of nothingness, but not even the bright moon could penetrate the darkness created by the thick summer trees.

He greeted her and smiled at the face of relief that bathed her eyes.

"Isn't this way past your bedtime, Red?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Don't you have some important research to prepare?"

He shrugged and sat next to her, folding his left leg and resting his arm on his knee while his right leg was fully extended and his right hand played with the grass. She folded her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees while resting her chin on them as well.

"Research? I don't **do** research. Research comes to me."

"Oh! Forgive my ignorance great Professor Oak."

"You're forgiven, inferior person you."

Misty chuckled. "Still an ass, aren't you?"

"Still a bitch, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They remained quiet for a long time, staring at the stars and the bright moon that was slowly gliding on the sky. He pulled out a handful of grass from the ground and then threw it on top of Misty's head.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Bored."

"Well, then…touch yourself or something…"

"Already did."

"GARY!"

"Hey! You brought it up!"

"FINE! I take it back!"

"Fine."

"OK."

They both sighed.

"So, what brought you here? Cerulean City is nowhere near."

"Ash wanted to come back home before we headed to Indigo Plateau again."

"And you're here because…?"

"Because I'm his friend."

"No. I asked why you're here, on this hill, in the middle of the night."

"Oh. Well…I needed time to think."

"'Bout what?"

Misty blushed.

"Do you…want to touch yourself?"

"Gary…"

"Sorry. Don't get mad at me. I came here to think too."

"'Bout what?"

"I asked first."

Misty sighed and stretched her arms and legs before exhaling deeply and allowed her body to completely relax. "Well, your friend sorta asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

"Ash?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And he wants an answer."

"It's expected for a person to answer questions, y'know?"

"I know."

"And you don't want to?"

"I don't know."

Gary laughed. "That's the biggest lie I'd heard in the past days."

"What? What do **you** know?"

"Plenty. Im'ma a researcher, you forget."

Misty smiled. "Then analyze this, researcher."

"What's it?"

"Well, to be honest, I've been waiting for him to feel like this, but it's been so long I don't know if I really want to risk the friendship over this. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Why wouldn't work out? He cares for you a lot, Misty."

"Does…he?"

"Yeah! We don't talk that much anymore me and Ash, but when we do all he talks about is you, and how wonderful you are."

"He…does?"

Gary nodded. "Yup! He has told me all of the great things you've done for him; makes me wonder if you're a bitch after all."

"Well, he sometimes makes me wonder if you're still an asshole too."

"Fair enough."

Misty sighed again and then elbowed Gary, reminding him that it was his turn to tell his story. He nodded.

"I want to quit."

"Quit? Research?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You're one of the best researchers I've known!"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I don't want to be."

"Why?"

It was Gary's turn to sigh. "I don't like it as much as I thought I would. And…"

"And…?"

"And…well, I feel…lonely."

"Lonely? Gary, 5000 researchers look up to you and your findings. How do you feel lonely?"

"Not **that** kind of lonely."

"Oh!"

"Yeah…"

Misty looked away. Here she was, wondering if she should say yes to a boy she had loved for seven years now, while Gary wanted what she did not really want to take.

"Anyone you have in mind?"

"No."

"I see. Anyone that could be the one?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, have you tried looking?"

"I did…but here aren't that many girls in research…there are plenty of women…but not girls."

"True."

"Sadly."

"And you want to quit because you can't' find a girlfriend?"

"That's part of it."

"Don't you think that's dumb?"

"Says the person who has loved someone for years and wont say yes to him?"

"It's not the same. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't. He really, really, cares for you."

"Says the person who thinks his career is getting in the way of his personal life?"

"It is, Misty. It truly is."

"Gary, you're a very young guy and look at what you've accomplished! I'm older than you and look where I am: Following a younger guy and his Pikachu."

"For a reason."

"Perhaps, but you're so good at what you do. Do you really want to give that up?"

"I would give it up for someone like you."

Misty faced him and was forced to look away when he did not stop staring intensively at her eyes. "Ash is so lucky. He doesn't know what he has. What I have is good for now…but what he has is great for a better and longer-lasting cause."

"Gary…"

"If you don't say yes to him, you'd have to say yes to me."

"Gary…are you ok?"

"Yeah, dead serious. Who do you prefer? The hyperactive kid or the desperate playboy?"

Misty smirked. "The playboy seems sweet, but the hyperactive kid is who I want."

Gary nodded and then stared at the sky before speaking again. "Problem fixed, right?"

"And yours?"

Gary did not say anything for a second before facing her, pulling her face to him and kissing her. Once the kiss was over, she stared at him with a blank look and he intensively stared at her eyes again. "It's fixed for now."

He stood up and smiled down at her. She stood up after him and patted down her clothes.

"I…should go back…home. Ash is probably waiting for me."

"He might not be the only one."

Misty stared at him again. "Gary…if this is a joke…"

"…it's not funny."

She stood there for a few more seconds before turning around and returning home. Ash was waiting for her and welcomed her with a hug. Gary watched them as they went inside the house and thought about her every day from then on.


	2. For You

**For You (From Unbreakable)**

"I'm sorry about…I should've…"

"Misty, I lost another battle because I haven't trained enough, not because you're with me."

Ash and Misty sat on his favorite hill in Pallet Town after they had returned from Indigo Plateau, full of defeat. Every year he participated he got closer and closer, but he kept losing in more and more pathetic ways.

"And you don't train enough because I'm with you. I distract you way too much. Maybe next time you should go with Brock only. I can stay here and watch you on TV…"

Ash pulled Misty to him and kissed her long and passionately. He savored her lips at his own pace and stroked her cheek with his thumb before running down her neck and her breasts. He stopped and kept his eyes closed for one more second before a smile grew on his face as the last of her scent and taste invaded his body.

He opened his eyes and dug his stare on her eyes before speaking again.

"I love you, Misty."

She smiled widely before holding his hand. This was the first time he had said he loved her. Leave it to Ash Ketchum to choose the most random places to confess such things. Misty had been waiting for it. She had felt it since the day they met, and she could finally tell him without being afraid of scaring him away. She held his hands between hers and kissed it before placing it on her right cheek. "I love you, Ash. Now don't you give up on me, ok?"

"I won't…for you."

She smiled again before taking control of the next long kissing session between them.


	3. Phone Calls

**Phone Calls (From "Unbreakable")**

Ash opened his eyes in the middle of the night only to stare at the bare redhead in front of him. Her long hair covered only the essentials as the blanket was as low as the bottom part of her back. He smiled at the scene and used the back of his hand to remove strands of her from her face, and then allowed his hand to follow the path of her curves from her shoulder, down her spine and until he reached the blanket. He pulled it up and she welcomed the gesture by mumbling something and pulling the blanket closer to her. Hours ago the blanket had gotten on their way and they had pushed it down to the feet of the bed. Their bodies had already cooled down and now required the comfort of its warmth.

Ash would have become another victim of the blanket if he had not gotten the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. He sighed at his misery and diligently stood up from bed and visited the toilet butt-naked. He sighed in relief as he left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. His mother was out and Brock had stayed with Professor Oak as they tried to perfect new food for healthier Pokémon breeding. It had been the perfect night to come closer to each other. They had been left alone; it was their anniversary, and they loved each other.

He fixed himself a quick midnight snack and shoved it down his throat. He was hoping Misty had woken up for whatever reason and that round three was soon to come. Even though they were new at this experience, them both, trainer and leader, knew that practice made perfect.

He walked by the phone and realized there were three missed calls, and three voicemails. He chuckled at the thought of his mom checking up on him and Misty, and the weird advice she must have left in her message. He lifted the phone and after entering a few keys he began listening to the messages stored.

"Hi, Ash, this is Brock. I'll be spending the night at Professor Oak's place. If you get this message before I stop by to tell you in person call me to my cell phone, ok? Bye!"

"Hi, Ash, this is your mom. I'm sure you have a good reason not to answer the phone at seven at night. Be careful and make sure you change your underwear. Goodbye!"

Ash chuckled.

"Greetings, Ash Ketchum, this is Maya Amherst from the Pokémon League,"

"Pokémon League?"

"I have been trying to contact you in regards to a very exciting position in Indigo Plateau as one of my apprentices. This is your last known address and will attempt contact again tomorrow around the same time. Please make arrangements to attend to my call as it can benefit your Pokémon trainer career and the future of the Pokémon League. Thank you. Goodbye."

Ash furrowed.

He deleted the first two messages and saved the last one to listen to it at least five more times before hanging up. He did not know if this was true or a prank from Gary who was also in town, but he knew who Maya was. She had just beaten the Elite Four to become the new Pokémon Master. He had battled her during the semifinals and she had defeated him with flying colors.

He walked back to his room and saw Misty opening his eyes, smiling at him. As soon as he laid eyes on her he forgot about the offer he had just been given. He did not care about the world at the moment. He only cared about feeling her again tonight.


	4. Decisions

**Decisions (From "Wanted")**

He went to her room but did not knock on the door, afraid he would interrupt her sleep after realizing it was three in the morning. He stood there outside her door as he usually did back in Cerulean before leaving the dormitories and heading outside. He sat on the same bench Ash had been sitting the day before and stared at the nothingness in front of him. His mind replayed the scene with him, Misty and Ash over and over again, and every time it appeared in his mind again, Ash and Misty's faces got closer and closer. Truth was he could not stand her close to him anymore.

He could not stand the tricks Ash was playing with her.

He could not stand being alone anymore.

He did not want to be without her anymore.

He covered his forehead with his hands as he focused his eyes on the floor in between his legs. He took deep breaths to calm the anger the entire situation made him feel. He **had** her, but he did not **have** her. Ash had her, but he did not really want her. He wanted her, but she did not want him. What was he supposed to do? What was he expected to do? Was he expected to do anything at all? Or was it his job to return her home to her, wave goodbye and leave like the whole experience meant nothing for him at all?

"Fucking decisions," he growled.

"Fucking decisions, indeed."

Gary looked up and saw Becca standing next to him. She did not show signs of sleep and probably had been awake all this time as well. She sat next to him and placed her arms around him. They remained like this until Becca finally spoke up. "What decision are you about thinking of taking?"

Gary sighed, knowing that even if he was not ready to tell anyone about it, he could not keep secrets from Becca. He had never been able to, and he probably never would be able to. "I don't know what I will do after my work is done in Cerulean."

"What do you mean you don't know? The League will assign you something else."

Gary exhaled deeply. "I don't **want** something else."

Becca smiled. "Don't you mean you don't want **anyone** else?"

Gary scoffed and crossed his arms. "Sure, you know everything, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Don't tell anyone about it, though."

Gary chuckled. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, that depends…"

"On what?"

"What do you want to do?"

Gary narrowed his eyes and stared at her as if she had said the worst joke in the world. She tilted her head, trying to read his mind and after a few seconds of staring at his funny looking face she smiled. "Really, Gary. What do you want to do?"

"Hello? I don't know!"

"Bullshit! You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I. Don't."

"You. Do."

"I…"

"You…"

They both sighed. The argument was going nowhere fast.

"Ok, you say I know. What do you know that I know that apparently I don't really know?"

"Do you want to see her leave?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No."

"Do you want to leave her?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

Gary looked away. "Do you love her?"

"She loves Ash."

"That is not what I asked. Do YOU love her?"

"Ash still loves her, don't matter how much he denies it."

"I thought you were smarter than that. Quit answering questions I ain't asking, boy. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then there you have it."

"There I have what?"

"Your answer."

"Which is…?"

"Take her with you. Show her what kind of life she can have with you. Show her how you feel."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Yeah?"

Gary looked down at the floor again. He cracked his knuckles and shifted uncomfortably on the bench. Becca was not giving up or leaving until she made him change his mind. "Look, Gary. I don't know if she loves you, but you've got to try. That poor girl's been hurt so much. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to make her happy?"

"I do."

"Then suck it up, grow an extra pair of balls, and do it."

"I can't…"

"Dammit, Gary Oak! You better say you will because I'm tired and wanna go to sleep but I won't until you said you will run away with her!"

"Ok! Ok! I will!"

"You better!"

"I…promise…."

"Finally…"

"…I'll try."

Becca growled. "Fine, that's a start. I'm going to bed and you should too."

"I will."

"Try?"

"No, I will for real. I'm tired."

"Alright, then."

"Goodnight, Becca"

"'Night, Gary."

Becca gave him a hug before smacking him up the head and then smiling as her wave disappeared behind the doors.

Gary sighed as the words she had spoken echoed in his mind. The solution was so easy, yet so difficult at the same time. How could he sum up the courage to take the plunge? How could he convince her to do it? How can this idea ever work? It was unreal, impossible, impractical…

But he wanted to. He wanted to run away with her, so badly.

So what if she did not feel for him the same way? All he wanted was her company, her everlasting presence in his life. He could settle for her unconditional friendship. For her always present fate in him. For her unbreakable trust.

"Fuck it, I'll do it."


	5. Proposal

**Proposal (From "Outlaw")**

Misty Waterflower sat on the front porch of Ash Ketchum's home, staring at the stars. Stars like this could not be seen in Cerulean. Pallet Town was such a small place that there were only a few homes, and the rest of the area belonged to the Pokémon. She was excited about the events of the day, and how Ash had been so sweet to her for quite some time now. She had seen a side of Ash she never knew existed, and the thought of Ash falling for her after all these years made her heart jump.

Ash and company had arrived to Pallet Town to visit Ash's mom before they departed to Indigo Plateau again. Ash had a gut feeling that he would win the Pokémon League's Tournament this year. His heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, and his adrenaline was getting the best of him. The trio would be departing to Indigo Plateau tomorrow morning, but Ash kept tossing and turning unable to go to bed.

After the millionth attempt to fall asleep he decided he needed some warm milk to do the trick. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. He placed a pot on the stove and poured cold milk on it. He raised the heat to a medium level and decided to step outside.

He was surprised to see his best friend sitting on the porch, staring at the skies. He walked toward her and remained standing behind her. The glow of the moon fell on her face, making it shine like a rare diamond. He smiled as his heart began racing even faster than before. Tomorrow, the most important season of the year for him would begin. Tonight was the perfect time to let his feelings known to her.

He took small steps as he approached her left side and sat next to her. She turned to face him and gave him that smile he was so familiar with. He smiled back before looking up to the sky. "It's an amazing night, isn't?"

"Yes, it is. These are foreign skies to Cerulean."

"Pallet Town has the best skies…and the best trainers."

"Yeah, I heard Gary is making it big."

"Gary is a researcher, not a trainer."

Misty giggled. "I know exactly what you meant. I was trying to make a joke."

"I didn't find it funny."

"Where's Brock?"

"Passed out in the couch."

Misty nodded. "Why aren't you passed out?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Misty could not help to blush as she looked the other way to avoid Ash's stare. She knew it was not a good thing if he found out what was crossing her mind in such a romantic night.

"Silly things? What's your story?"

It was Ash's turn to blush, though he did not look away. "Ash, is everything ok?"

Ash shook his head as he grabbed Misty's hands. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Misty was shaking but tried to look as calm as possible. Ash was never this forward and it worried her, scared her, but excited her at the same time. "What is it?"

"I…"

A Fearrow had flown above them, interrupting his overly rehearsed speech. He sighed and cursed the animal under his breath. Misty did not even bother to stare at the Pokémon. "You were saying?"

"Look, Misty. I…I've been wondering…well…y'know…we've been friends…forever…and, uhm…well…I've been thinking, lately…I mean…if you don't want to, that's fine…ok? So…this is it…but if you're not sure I'll be fine…I guess… right?"

Misty stared at Ash, hoping a coherent sentence would come out from him but when he did not speak for several seconds she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't quite get that."

Ash scratched his head. He growled and shook his fist in the air with determination. He closed his eyes as he spoke in a trembling voice. "Will you…would you want to…do you want…to be…my…girl…girlf…girlfriend?"

Misty blushed as he saw him blush deeply. "Milk…inside…hot…stove…must…check." Ash stood up and walked inside his home in a robotic manner. Misty was left there amazed and confused. She stood up and decided to give Ash a few minutes to calm himself. She began walking and headed for Pallet Town's favorite hill.


End file.
